It is known to have constructed various compact or foldable ladders to be easily transported or stored.
Many of these prior art ladders are too bulky to carry and too complex to become commercially successful. Also many of the compact ladders lack strength and stability and are not reliable supports.
This invention involves a new ladder consisting of sections that slide in relation to each other. It is possible with this invention to construct sliding-section ladders that are simpler, and so lighter, and, therefore, easier to carry on the shoulder from one place to another.